My Life With The Sin Of Jealousy (Envy)
by Animeloverforever1127
Summary: Eve and her finance Envy, along with there best friend/brother Ed, and Al are sent by her brother Roy to go teach at Hogwarts. Now they need to survive teaching a bunch of kids while something crazy happens every year and they can't leave for the next five years. And they cherry on top is that they have to do it in a magic school, while planning a wedding.
1. From Alchemist To Teacher

READ ALL THIS IT WILL AFFECT THE STORY!

Ok here are some facts about the story

I Don't own Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) or Harry Potter

Envy and Eve (My Oc) are both already a couple

Winery x Ed

Roy x Riza (Already married)

Eve is also Roys little sister

Roys now the fuhrer

Eve can also open a portal without a circle because she has seen the gate as well (She lost her kidney and parts of her brain, but those parts only limited her so now because she lost them she is no longer limited so in the end the lose only made her smarter.)

Eve is called the Athena alchemist because she knows the makeup of almost everything around her

Greed, Lust, Gluttony and Wrath are all alive (There all good now along with Envy because he convinced them to turn on Dante, when he fell in love with Eve.) (They also work for the military, but have there own thing going on were they just do whatever they feel like.)

Envy, Ed and Al all get along now and are like a family so Envy ended up taking the Elric last name as his last name as well.

Al has his body back

Dante is dead (Thank Truth)

Maes is alive (Everybody rejoice)

* * *

"Uh, why do we have to be here so early again?" a male voice moaned, already knowing the answer.

"Because my brother has a mission for us," a female voice hummed. The same women then brought up her hand to knock on an oak wooden door.

"Your way to chipper. Why is that" The male asked raising an eyebrow.

The short women blushes and was about to retort but was cut off by a blond woman opening the door. Eve then turned her attention to the older women. "Hi Riza."

The older women just smiled and nodded a greeting. "You can come in now."

The three then farther made their way into the room, were four people were already sitting. Eve looked around, her brother being the only one out of the four people currently sitting that she recognized. "Are we interrupting something?" She asked unsure.

"Forget that. I'm more curious to why 2 grown men are wearing dresses." Envy cut in rudely.

"Envy. Behave yourself." Eve said sharply. Elbowing his side.

"There here to discuss your new mission" Roy said, gesturing for them to sit down. He was about to speak again but was cut off by another knock on the door.

"Oi, connel bastard. You needed something" Ed's loud voice could be heard as he walked through the door.

"Hello Fullmetal." Roy greeted, with a slight edge to his voice. "Why don't you and Al have a seat."

Ed just slouched on one of the many couches in the fuhrer's office. Al sitting beside him.

Eve was sitting on another couch with Envy beside her, arm wrapped around her waist.

One everyone was seated Roy began his explanation. "These people are teachers from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry-"

Ed just rolled his eyes, "Come on bastard. How old do you think we are? Magic doesn't exist. The closest thing to magic is the philosopher's stone, and even that has its limits and costs."

"Are you sure about that?" The old man with a long beard asked, his eyes twinkling.

Eve nodded, "Of Course were sure. Laws of equivalent exchange. Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange." She said standing.

The old man then put his hand in his sleeve and pulled out a wooden stick. "Expecto Patronus" And with those two words a light electric blue phoenix flies out of the wand and toward Eve.

The following events happened within a single moment.

Eve, not being prepared get startled. She moves backwards. Envy's moves in front of her and has turned his arm into a blade and lashes downward. Successfully dissolving the phoenix.

"Al-right" Eve said unsure. "I'll believe you"

"All right. Let's continue" Roy said interfering, before Envy decided to kill the wizard.

"Your mission will be to go to Hogwarts and teach alchemy for the next 5 years and you will get breaks, since they've decided to add that to the curriculum"

"All four of us?" Ed asked.

"Yes"

"May I interject" The man dressed in all black with greasy hair spoke up. All eyes turned to him. "Is it truly necessary to appoint four teachers for one subject.

The fuhrer just hummed. "You see the official reason on papers is that alchemy is a complicated subject and that when they get to the practical stuff they will need more hands and eyes watching the kids."

"And the unofficial?" The man pushed.

"That since Ed and Eve are both going Al and Envy will also be going since none of them can stay away from the other two longer than half a week, forget an entire year."

"Wait" Eve suddenly jolted upright on the couch. Eyes widening with a realization. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the women. "The weddings on October first-" she said trailing off.

"-meaning, it's gonna overlap with the school year." Envy finished.

"Don't worry. We've already discussed this. All four of you will be allowed a week off for the wedding" Roy spoke. "Now read over this and tell us if you have any objections," he then handed Eve a contract.

Everyone watched as the women's eyes flew over the pages. She then put the contract down on the desk. "I know I speak for the others when I say I would like to wear what I want to during the school year not wizard clothing."

"That's perfectly acceptable" Roy said changing the contract.

One all four hand signed the contract. Dumbledore then spoke up. "Now since that's all taken care off. I was hoping we could take you to diagon alley to get all the supplies you will need. I have friends there who will help you. Now if you will all just grab my hand"

"Wait the mission starts now?" Ed asked.

"Yep." the flame alchemist said, sounding a little too happy. Thou Eve suspected it had something to do with the fact he wouldn't have to deal with the flame alchemist for a while. "Since school starts on Sept. 1, you'll need to go and get your supplies and then you come back and prepare your curriculum and leave on Sept.1"

And with that they were on there way to diagon alley.


	2. Letter

**Eve/ Third Point of View**

"This is Arthur Weasiley" Dumbledore said, gesturing at a red haired man. "Arthur, this is Edward, Alphonse, Eve, and Envy." He said introducing them. "They will be teaching at Hogwarts this year. But since my schedule is quite packed I was hoping you could help them with their supplies."

"Of course. In fact, me and my family were just about to go get supplies with Harry. There inside Gringotts."

"I'll send Minerva to come pick you all back up at 8" and with that Dumbledore was gone.

"Did he just…?" Ed asked unsure.

"Yes, little brother. He just left." Envy answered.

"Alone. With someone we don't know. And for Truth's sake. WHERE. THE. HELL. ARE. WE?" Eve said, yelling out the last little bit.

"Uh- if you could all follow me now." The wizard said, looking unsure because of Eve's little outburst.

"Oh yes. Please don't mind them. They're just a little shocked since we just found out that magic is real." Al says.

* * *

"Wow. These guys are shorter than you, Ed" Envy teased when he first entered the bank.

"Who did you just call, was small like a grain of rice and in fact that he's so short he doesn't show up in your eyes?!" Ed yelled, shocking the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione who had never heard one of his rants before. But Al, Envy, and Eve, didn't so much as even flinch.

The goblin in front of them just coughed "Anyway it has just come to my attention that you 3 are the sons of Van Hohenheim." Ed and Envy tensed at the mention of their father "And thus you three already have a vault here. Would you like to see it?" he asked.

Eve answered before the boys could yell at him, "Yes please" she then turned to Envy and Ed "It could be useful. And don't forget Envy, Ed, as much as you'd hate to admit it but me and Envy wouldn't have met if it weren't for him and, Ed, if it weren't for him you wouldn't have ever gotten to see Al again."

* * *

"Who you guys are bloody rich. They are even richer than you Harry." were the first words out of Ron's mouth, when the Van vault opened.

"Ronald! Don't be rude." Miss Weasly scolded.

"Doesn't matter. It's not our money, it's that man's." Ed said scouling, as he kicked a few gold coins bitterly.

Al was about to scold him, but something white caught his attention. "Hey guys, look at that." Al pointed out.

The group turned to look at where the youngest brother was pointing. There right at the foot of the pile of gold were four sealed letters, neatly lined side by side.

Eve walked up to them. She saw a letter with her name written on it in cursive. She opened the letter and was shocked at what she read.

_**Dear Eveylen, or Eve as I hear you like to be called,**_

_**I have only met you a few times, thus I really do not have a lot to say to you, but I do have a request to make.**_

_**I have noticed the mutual attraction you and my son share, leading me to believe that the two of you are Soulmates. My research on Homunculus has shown me that since Homunculus are created without a soul, they have a soulmate, a perfect half, out there in the world that will be their soul. **_

_**I believe you are Envy's Soulmate, thus I ask of you, please watch over my son, please give him the love I never could because of my selfishness, I beg of you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Van Hohenheim**_

No way. I turned around, tears falling down my cheeks. "Envy. Ed. Al. You. Need. To. Read. Your. Letters."

Ed turned away, scoffing. "Noway, I-"

"JUST DO IT EDWARD!"

Edward looked shocked but did as the black haired girl had asked, realizing Eve would never shout unless she truly felt it was important.

* * *

**Edwards Point of View**

I bent down and picked up the letter addressed to me, doing what Eve had wanted. Envy and Al following my lead.

_**Dear Edward,**_

_**I have so much to say to you right now, but no words come to me right now on how to explain it, all that comes it shame. Shame for my actions. Shame for how I treated you and your brother. Shame for how I ignored your mother as she was dieing.**_

_**I understand that I can't go back in time, I have no regrets for my actions, none but one. **_

_**I regret not telling you and your brother how much I loved you. Not telling your mother how much I loved her.**_

_**I understand that nothing I could say or do, could ever excuse my actions. **_

_**All I can ask is for your forgiveness. I know I am not worthy of your forgiveness, I am not even worthy of your hate. But I beg of you. Please, could you find it in your heart to forgive this foolish, ignorant, old man.**_

_**Edward, take care of your brothers, and please allow me to say the one thing I was always too afraid to tell you. **_

_**Edward, my Son, I love you.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Van Hohenheim**_

I can feel my cheeks getting wet, but I know I can't cry, Al and even Envy might need me. "Dam it" I curse as I feel tears rush down my face.

He was a foolish, ignorant, old man,

but he was my old man.

He was my father.

And despite all his flaws,

I loved him,

I still love him,

I forgive you Dad.

* * *

**Al's Point of View**

I hesitated in opening my letter, but if these truly are my father's last words, then I know if I never read them, I could never forgive myself.

_**Dear Alphonse,**_

_**You my son have a kind heart, a heart that I have taken advantage of. Despite everything I have done, you still love me. You still consider me your father, a title I know I do not desire under any circumstances.**_

_**You are so much like your mother. Kind, caring, forgiving, you forgive a person even when they do not deserve it. So I ask you, could you find it in your heart, that is full of bottomless love, to forgive this old man once more.**_

_**Alphonse, there so much more I would like to say to you, but I can not find any, but these three words.**_

_**Please allow me to say to you in death, what I could never say in life,**_

_**Alphonse, I love you.**_

_**Please watch over your brothers and keep them out of trouble.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Van Hohenheim**_

Dad,

I love you to,

I forgive you too, just like I know big brother will as well.

* * *

**Envy's Point of View**

I sighed. Taking a deep breath I opened the letter.

_**Dear Envy,**_

_**I am sorry. I am sorry for abandoning you. **_

_**There was never anything wrong with you. The only person who was wrong was me.**_

_**I was so focused on turning you into Willian that I was blind to seeing you for who you truly were, you. **_

_**I am a kind, caring, curious boy, who just a little scared and shy, of the world around him. **_

_**I killed Willian, and I nearly killed you too, until Eve came and saved you. She saw you for who you truly were, you.**_

_**I know that this is far too much to ask of a person who I hurt so much. A person I was supposed to love as a second chance at having a son, a person who I was meant to love and cherish, I instead treated like he was some kind of imposter. Please, could ever forgive this old man.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**My Son.**_

_**What over your brothers, please love them, give them the love I could never give you.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Van Hohenheim**_

No. Freakin way. That old man managed to do in death, what he could never do in life.

He became my dad.

I jumped, when I felt a soft hand on my bare arm. I turned around to see Eve.

"It's ok to cry you know." She spoke, voice gentle.

Before I know it I'm pulling her close, as I cry for the first time since her death.

"Uh can we go now?" the red haired boy asked.

"RONALD!" his mother scolded him.

Eve just laughed, "It's fine. SO what do we do about all this money?"

Surprisingly it was Ed who spoke up, "It is our Dad's, be a waste to just let it rot in here. Don't you think?"

Al nodded. I just smirked. "True" I said, placing the letter back in it's chest, with the other three letters, but closing it this time, knowing it would be safe.

Eve smiled, "Lets go boys, we have quite the bit of shopping to do. And we really don't have a budget either."


	3. Eri

**Eve/ Third Point of View**

Eve glared at Envy.

Envy glared back.

"Yes, she needs a home."

"No. Means No. We are not getting that!"

"THAT! SHE IS A LIVING BREATHING-"

**OK, OK, OK, LET'S GO BACK BEFORE YOU POOR READERS GET EVEN MORE CONFUSED!**

"How much more is left?" Envy asked, bardem dripping from his voice.

Eve glanced down at her list and saw everything crossed, except books. "We got everything except the books." Hearing this, all three boys and the brown haired girl Eve, who eve had learned was named Hermione, perked up.

Ed smirked, "Finally something knowledgeable."

Eve then felt someone bump into her, she felt a hand pick into her pocket. A pickpocket. Eve glanced out from the corner of her eye as she the white haired child walked away. 'There good. Most people wouldn't have even noticed.' "Hey guys, I need to go check something. Go on without me."

"Are you sure. Maybe one of us should go with you, what if you get lost? And after what happened at the quidditch tournament, I'm not sure letting a young woman, such as yourself go off on your own is such a good idea." Molly asked worried, her maternal instincts showing.

Eve just smiled at the older women, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"You sure? You do have a track record for getting kidnapped." Envy smirked, taunting his future wife.

"YES!"

"O, please don't even try to pretend you don't love playing her knight with plan tree hair." Ed said, giving the oldest Elric a taste of his own medicine.

The boys bickering got quieter and quieter the more Eve followed the white haired girl. Eve then saw the little girl slip into an alleyway.

"GET LOST YOU FREAK!"

"Yeah!"

Eve's eyes widened as she saw three grown men throwing rocks at the little girl. She quickly got over her shock and rushed in front of the girl, destroying the rocks, effortlessly. "What do you think you're doing? Have you no shame." She shouted at the men.

"What does it matter, huh. She's a monster."

"Yeah, her horn is a clear sign that she's nothing but a demon."

I looked back and saw that the little girl had a tiny horn, the size of a small bump, poking out of the left side of her forehead. But rage quickly blinded me as I saw her small pale arms and legs, covered in bandages. I quickly rushed forward, punching the man who had called that sweet faced girl a demon, with a right hook.

"I'm giving YOU, monster, a second to get out of my sight." The men didn't need another indication to run away. What covards, I wouldn't have minded a second reason to pummel those bastards.

I turned toward the girl, I walked forward inching my hand out to see if she was ok, but she flushed backwards. "Hey, hey. It's fine." I said barely a whisper, keeping my voice quite not to startle her even more than I already have. "Are you, ok? Can I see of they hurted you too badly?" She hesitated for a second before she latched onto me.

At that moment, I decided that I'm gonna adopt this little girl. I don't care if she has parents. I mean who would ever let anyone hurt a little girl as sweet as her.

I picked her up, when I heard her stomach growl. I laughed at that. "You hungry" She nodded shly. "Well I'm gonna need my wallet back for that."

The white haired girl looked startled I knew. I sweet bell like voice than spoke, "Are you gonna leave me."

"Of course not. In fact I'm thinking about adopting you."

"What's that?"

"It means I take you in, and raise you like my own."

"Will you?"

"If you want me to." I say opening the door to the restaurant, well ignoring the looks that people were sending the little girl. "So what's your name?"

"Eri"

I looked around and saw the gang sitting down around what looked like a 3 tables out together, there was only one seat left open so I sat down next to Envy, with Eri in my arms.

"Whose that?" Envy asked.

"Eri, and she's gonna be living with us now"

"No! She can't! How are we supposed to raise her?"

**HERE WE ARE NOW!**

Eve glared at Envy.

Envy glared back.

"Yes, she needs a home."

"No. Means No. We are not getting that!"

"THAT! SHE IS A LIVING BREATHING PERSON, WHOSE NAME IS ERI!"

"Who might have parents who love and miss her"

"They don't. My mother calls me a demon." Eri spoke up quietly, starling everyone around the table.

Envy's eyes softened hearing that, and remembering all the times he himself had been called a demon. He sighed. "Well then, I guess 'Welcome to the family are in order, don't you agree, Eri. Since you haven't had the best parents like some of us here, you can call me Dad, Eve mom, and that short haired blond there is Uncle Al, and the other blond, well you can call him, Moron, Idiot, Shorty. Any can work, but I suggest the last."

And with that, Envy just set off another rant. But that ear deafening shout was worth the smile his daughter gave him.


	4. Updates

I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.

But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.

It could be in the next;

Minute

Hour

Day

Week

Month

It could even be in years.

It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.

I may take really long time to update something,

But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.

I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.

If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.

I also have a discord server:  /sPUyjbA


End file.
